


If At First You Don't Succeed...

by NomadSoldier



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Carnival, Elena is tired of Chloes BS, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Latin dancing is the best dancing, Misunderstandings, Rio de Janeiro, jealous nadine gets me everytime, lots of silence, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadSoldier/pseuds/NomadSoldier
Summary: Sometimes things don't go the way you want them to.  Sometimes you have to repair a lot of damage to get to where you want to be.





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> A very simple idea/image of chlodine spiraled into something that I think is going to end up being a really long story....

“Somehow I told you so isn’t going to quite cover it!” Chloe screamed over the sound of rapid gunfire.  They were pinned down behind a low cement wall with limited options.  Located in the middle of a dense jungle, extract wasn’t an option, neither was retreat.  Their radio was back with their jeep, behind the people currently attacking them.  They were pinned down and needed to get out of their current predicament quickly before they were out of options completely. 

“Tell me how I could have prevented this?!”  Nadine was equally frustrated trying to assess their situation and how to turn it to their advantage.  She did a quick look above the wall to get a layout of the people shooting at them before ducking back.  “Six visible at your ten o’clock.” 

Chloe peered around the corner, firing three shots in rapid secession from her .45, taking down two attackers.  Ducking back behind short brick wall, she looked at Nadine, “Oh I’m sure it should have come up in the six-hour risk assessment us made sit through before we came out here!”  Bullets continued to wiz overhead, some impacting the wall they were crouched behind.  “I believe you said, ‘there is no chance of contact.’”  Shaking her head, she popped out above the wall, firing the five remining shots in her magazine, taking down three more.  Crouching back behind the wall, she offered a curt, “Reloading!”

Looking skyward, Nadine muttered, “Fokenwill,” and leaned out, firing rapidly from her M-30 into their remaining assailants.  Watching three fall, and wounding another two from her initial burst, she remained exposed and firing until she heard Chole’s slide drop forward.  She recoiled back around as a bullet clipped close enough for the heat of the vapor trail to leave a mark on her face.  Chloe looked over at Nadine’s sudden jolt back up against the wall and watched as her hand flew up to her face.  At Chloe’s sudden reaction, Nadine shook her head. “No wound.”

Chloe reached out and grabbed Nadine’s jaw, turning her head so she could inspect for herself.  Satisfied that she was indeed not hurt, Chloe released her quickly and exclaimed, “Jesus Ross!” Looking over the wall one more time, then back to Nadine, Chloe leapt over the wall without warning, firing briskly at the lingering attackers.  Nadine grabbed the wall with her left hand, ready to join Chloe as she watched her fire until her pistol went dry, the slide lock unnaturally loud in the sudden quiet.  “It’s clear.”  Gritting her teeth, Nadine jumped the wall and slowly walked up to where her partner was standing.  Chloe didn’t bother to look at her as she stopped next to her.  “Any chance this was just an unlucky run-in? Or do you think they were guards?”

Nadine inhaled deeply through her nose, fighting the urge to say anything about Chloe’s act of recklessness.  She looked around at the bodies, inspecting for any clues to ascertain their reason for being in the middle of the jungle, several kilometers from any known stronghold point.   Spotting nothing out of the ordinary, she looked back up at Chloe.  “It looks like just a standard patrol.”

Chloe nodded slightly, then squatted to gather some ammunition from the bodies at their feet.  “Fair enough.  We should radio in and let them know we hit a patrol.”  Inserting a fresh magazine, she thumbed the side forward and holstered the pistol on her thigh as she stood back up. 

“Ja.  We should.”  Nadine watched as Chloe moved forward away from her, navigating around the bodies until she reached the jeep, reaching in for the radio.  She hated the tension between them now.  It had been two weeks of strict professionalism.  There was no warmth, no nicknames, no flirting, no _Chloe_. She hadn’t heard anything but her last name in that entire time.  She realized with a start that Chloe grabbing her face earlier was the first time she had touched her in two weeks.  The worst part is she knew exactly why Chloe was acting this way.  She had tried to explain at least five times in the past two weeks.  Every single time, Chloe had brushed her off, claiming to not remember what she was talking about.  Nadine was ready to scream at her partner that it wasn’t want she thought and she knew damn well that she remembered.  Fighting the urge to punch a nearby tree on her way to the jeep, she sullenly glared at the jungle floor as she checked her magazine.  Switching out mags, she shouldered her weapon and walked towards Chloe.  This nonsense needed to stop, and if she has any say in it, it was going to stop soon. 

~~~Two Weeks Earlier~~~

A shitty dive bar in Rio was not Nadine’s idea of a good meeting place.  Yet here they were, Nadine watching Chloe as she exchanged information with her contact.  She had walked in after Chloe so no one inside knew they were together.  Nadine built in as many layers of security for Chloe as she could.  Chloe had laughed at the level of planning for a simple meet up, but Nadine wouldn’t take no as an answer.

Marcio and Chloe had been talking and drinking for at least three hours at this point.  Nadine was sure that they had shared all the pertinent information by now, but Chloe had mentioned that they had worked a job or two together in the past, so they were probably just catching up.  She sat at the bar sipping water slowly, keeping an eye on all the exits and on her partner, making sure nothing or no one could get the drop on them.  She noticed Chloe pushing back her chair and making her way back to the bar.  She was stumbling slightly. 

Without thinking, Nadine stood and made her way over to help Chloe.  After a year of partnership, it was just habit to help where she could.  Chloe smiled widely as she walked up.  “’ello love.  Fancy meeting you here.”  Chloe threw an arm around her shoulder and winked at Nadine as she wrapped an arm around her waist.  “Been waiting for you for you to come say hello.  Marcio’s been wondering who the woman at the bar was, that kept staring at us.”

Enjoying the warmth of Chloe pressed against her side, she tried to keep her grip supportive and nothing else.  Despite what many people thought, they had never been anything more than friendly.  There were a few times that Nadine was certain they were going to go further earlier in their partnership, but something had always interrupted them.  Depending on the day, she convinced herself that she was over analyzing those moments, or that Chloe was interested initially and then lost interest as they got to know each other better.  Their friendship was closest sustained relationship Nadine had ever had.  At this point, Nadine was simply trying to do what was best for Chloe in any given scenario.

 Walking Chloe back to her stool, she lifted slightly and sat her down, removing her arm from around Chloe’s waist. “Oh ja? And what did you tell him?”  Chloe didn’t let her go the way she thought she was going to.  In fact, Chloe used the arm that was currently around Nadine’s shoulders and pulled her in between her legs.  The motion almost rocked Chloe off the barstool.  Nadine reached out and steadied her with both hands on her waist.  Chloe didn’t seem to notice at all.  Nadine immediately knew that Chloe was more drunk than either of them had realized. 

Grinning at Nadine, Chloe ran her hands up over Nadine’s arms.  Nadine became very still.  Chloe was physically affectionate all the time, but this was more than how she normally was.  “I told him that you were with me, love.”  Nadine was attempting to control her breathing.  Chloe touch felt so _right_.  Trying to stay focused she noticed anytime she tried to move her hands, Chloe swayed slightly.  Consciously keeping her hands firmly in place to prevent Chloe from falling, she made the mistake of meeting Chloe’s eyes.   There was no mistaking that look this time.  As badly as she wanted this, this was not _how_ she wanted it.  Chloe needed to be sober.  She needed to be able to know what she was doing.  They both did.  This was too big.  They both deserved more than a decision that could be blamed on alcohol.  She didn’t want to be Chloe’s one-off mistake, she wanted to be Chloe’s long-term choice.

Chloe’s intentions were written plainly on her face.  Nadine opened her mouth to suggest they leave and have Chloe sleep this off.  “Chloe…”

Chloe moved her hand from Nadine’s bicep to cupping her jaw.  “Just let me stop wondering about this…” That was all the warning Nadine received before Chloe tipped in and was kissing her.  It was everything Nadine wanted exactly the way she didn’t want it.  Her body didn’t allow her to hesitate, her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into Chloe’s sloppy kiss.  Warring with herself, she fought to enjoy the one thing she had wanted for so long while her brain was screaming at her how wrong the situation was.  This was not how their first kiss was supposed to happen.  Eventually air became an issue.  As they broke off to breathe, Nadine shook her head, attempting to clear it.  She needed to tell Chloe how badly she wanted this, but not while she was drunk.  Their eyes opened at the same time, meeting as Chloe exclaimed softly, “Holy hell china.” 

Nadine took a gulping breath as Chloe leaned back in for another kiss.  “Chloe, stop.”  The kiss had made her breathless and had short circuited her brain.  She didn’t mean for it to come out that harsh, she just wanted to get Chloe’s attention. 

She watched as shock washed over Chloe’s face, quickly took over by deep embarrassment.  Chloe’s face flushed red as she pushed away from Nadine and stood quickly. “Oh god.”  Nadine immediately felt all the warmth leave her body, turning her ice cold.  None of this was happening right.  None of this was going the way she wanted.  Chloe reached out to steady herself on Nadine, but then pulled her hand back like she’d be burned.  Steadying herself on her feet without assistance, she looked up at Nadine one last time.  Nadine felt something inside of her break at the unshed tears in Chloe’s eyes that were threatening to spill. 

“Chloe, please… just listen.”  Nadine reached out to grab Chloe’s arm to stop her from leaving, but even drunk Chloe was dexterous and quick when she wanted to be. 

Not bothering to look back, Chloe walked past her towards the exit.  “Just don’t Nadine.  I get it.”  Reeling from the entire situation, Nadine couldn’t respond fast enough as Chloe walked away.  She had no idea how everything could have gone so wrong, so quickly.  She wanted to yell at Chloe that she could no longer remember a time that she didn’t want her.  She wanted to yell that she had been in love with her for months.  She wanted to pull her into her arms and hold her close.  She wanted to run her down and kiss her breathless in apology, inebriation be damned.  She wanted to erase the last five minutes from both of their lives. 

Everything that she wanted to do didn’t matter.  Her feet remained bolted to the floor as Chloe all but ran out into the night. 


	2. Road Rage

~~~Present Day~~~

Arms hanging over the passenger door, Nadine looked at Chloe as she used the jeep’s radio.  She had known Chloe to be stubborn for quite some time, but the last two weeks were a whole new level.  Initially she was willing to believe Chloe did not remember anything.  However, with the complete change in how Chloe treated her, she knew Chloe did remember, and that she was carrying the same assumptions she had when she left that night.  Nadine refused to believe that was how their possibility of something more started and ended.  She was not missing her chance with Chloe, now that she knew that it was affecting Chloe as much as it was her. 

With one hand resting on the steering wheel, and the other holding the mic, Chloe was smiling.  “Sure thing sunshine, I will let her know she should have caught that in her safety brief.”  Chloe looked over at Nadine with her eyes twinkling for the shortest moment.  The corner of Nadine’s mouth came up in a small smile in response, thinking for the briefest possible instant that this coldness between them was thawing.  Then the smile fell and her face resumed the bland, disinterested neutrality that Nadine wanted to curse at.  Turning back toward the windshield, she keyed the mic again, “Tell Nate that we are almost to the falls and we will finishing scouting out the U-Boat before we head back.”

Elena’s voice crackled to life over the speaker, “Will do, just check in before you head back this way so we know if we need to come out or not.” 

It hadn’t been Nadine’s first choice to work with Nate and Elena, but she had to admit defeat when Chloe told her that Nate had been on site a few years previously.  Nadine wasn’t familiar with Brazil, most of her work had been African or European sites or contracts so having an expert on the area was not something she felt she could argue.  Chloe had done the heavy lifting getting the two of them to agree to coming back to Brazil and away from their company for a short hiatus.  Nadine had to admit that the two had grown on her in the past year.  Even if they weren’t her first choice to work with, she generally agreed with Chloe that they were both good at their jobs. 

Chloe responded back, “Yeah, yeah sunshine, hold the cavalry for now. Out.”  Replacing the mic on the console, she reached for the key and started the jeep up.  Nadine did not wait for an invitation, hopping the over the door and into her seat before Chloe could leave her.  Chloe threw the jeep into reverse, executing a perfect three-point turn before tearing out into the undergrowth.  She kept the jeep running hard, effectively minimizing any attempts at conversation.  The silence was killing Nadine.  She knew there were sarcastic quips that Chloe could be making.  Jokes about her failure to account for patrols through the jungle, teasing about the near miss that would cover up her worry, playful shoves as they walked back to the jeep.  None of that could be talked about with the punishing pace Chloe was taking to get to their objective.  Before all of this, Chloe would have been lazily driving, trying to get her to talk more, filling the silence with anything, everything and nothing all at once.  Now Chloe was making it so it was impossible for them to use any down time to talk. 

~~~One Week Earlier~~~

They were leaning against the jeep, watching as Sully’s plane taxied the runway coming to a stop.  Nadine had tried twice on the way over to get Chloe talking about anything, just to fill the silence.  Both attempts had fallen flat.  So now it was just quiet except for the sounds of the tiny airport. 

The door opened on the plane and Nadine could see Sully lowering the stairs, trademark cigar hanging out of his mouth.  He waved at them before moving back inside the plane towards the cockpit.  Nadine watched as first Elena exited the down the stairs, then Nate followed close behind her with two large duffels.  Nadine looked over at Chloe and observed as a wide smile broke out on her face.  Nadine felt her heart catch in her throat at the sight of that neutrality being gone for even an instance.  Chloe pushed herself off the jeep and jogged over to Elena and lifted her in a bear hug.  Their laughter filled the air of the minuscule facility.  Nadine observed Nate nodding to Chloe as he passed his wife and his ex.  It didn’t look like either woman particularly noticed him in their animated talking.  He rounded past them and walked confidently up to Nadine and the jeep.  Tossing their bags into the back, he reached his hand out, “Nadine.”  Nadine looked down at his hand, then looked up at him, cocking her head to the side.  “Right, we aren’t at the handshake level.  Gotcha.”  Nadine rolled her eyes, her gaze automatically landing back on Chloe.  She felt a wave of jealousy overcome her at Chloe’s and Elena’s easy conversation and casual touching.  Nate noticed and lifted an eyebrow at her.  “You know she’s not flirting with my wife, right?”

Nadine whipped her head back at Nate, glaring him down.  “I know they are good friends.”  She had forgotten how observant the younger Drake was.  She was too used to his brother, who really wasn’t that observant unless it directly related to him.  She really wished that everything was normal.  Or at least different than what it currently was.  She was going to have to be careful about her emotions while she was around him.  She felt raw, exposed, and unbalanced without knowing how to bridge this flaming disaster with Chloe.   

“As long as you know.  They are going to be like this probably the whole trip.”  Nate nodded over to the women that were laughing as they made their way over to where they were standing.  As they neared the jeep, Chloe’s laughter died suddenly as she passed Nadine.  Elena turned towards Nate with questions written all over her face and he shrugged in reply. 

“Eish, I’ll sit in the back.”  Nadine grabbed the roll bar, and swung herself over the back in one smooth movement.  Sitting down, she noticed she had three pairs of eyes on her.  Elena with concern, her brows pulled close together, Nate with puzzlement, like he was trying to figure out exactly what was happening, and Chloe looked like she was torn between saying something and sticking with her seemingly unbreakable vow of apathy.  Nadine felt a wall of exhaustion hit her.  She looked down at her interlocked hands between her legs, attempting to out stubborn the three people that were focused on her.  This simple mission with an easy payout was turning into the most complicated job they had taken since they started their partnership. 

“I guess I’ll grab shotgun,” Elena opened the passenger door and plopped into the canvas seat as Chloe rounded the front and Nate jumped into the back. An unnatural silence came over the jeep and Chloe jumped the door landing in her seat with practiced ease.  She turned the ignition before she was fully settled and threw it in reverse, pulling off the tarmac.  “Well as much as I love cold silences, where are we heading and what’s the plan?”

Chloe turned and scowled at Elena for her jab.  “We have a small cabin near the delta set up.  We can go over the maps, possible locations in the sub for the machine, etcetera.  We will plan it out, Ross will go over risk assessment, then hopefully hit the jungle for a snatch and grab.  Should be a quick, easy payday.”  She stared ahead out at the road, drumming her fingers absently on the wheel as she drove.  Nadine knew she only did that when she was upset.  She wondered if Chloe was aware she was even doing it.  Nate looked over at her drumming fingers and then back to Nadine as they bounced along the dirt road.  He shook his head and let out a small chuckle. 

“Oh this is going to be a great trip.”


	3. The Enigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set out to write a story completely from Nadine's perspective. I tried really hard for the first little bit and I promise I will return to it, but this chapter and the next one really needed to be from Chloe's in order for me to tell the story the way I wanted to tell it. Everyone's feedback has been amazing, so I hope this works for you guys too. 
> 
> Also- I'm completely ignoring the fact that the U-Boat got blown up in the first game. I actually forgot that it blew up until I was playing the first game to remind myself of the sub layout. Oh well, it works for the story.

~~~Present Day~~~

Chloe slowed the engine as the pulled up to the ledges by the waterfall.  Nate was right, it truly was impressive.  The U-boat was angled out from the base of the falls, a rusted looming giant out of place in the middle of the jungle.  Chloe caught herself half turning to Nadine to smile at her.  She wanted to share the moment with her partner.  Her brain caught her right at the last moment, reminding her that Nadine didn’t think of her in the same way that she did.  Finishing her turn, she looked at Nadine who was focused on the sub, “It looks like we are walking from here.”

Nadine nodded, “Ja, it’s not too far.”  She hopped over the door, moving quickly to the ledge.  Chloe hopped over her own door and followed behind.  She tried not to look at Nadine striding toward the ledge and assessing the height.  She failed miserably.  She caught herself in time as Nadine turned around back at her.  “It’s too high to jump.”  Nadine looked skyward, took a deep breath as if in pain, and then squatted with her hands interlaced, her back braced against the rock wall.  She looked at Chloe with a saddened expression as her voice dropped in volume, “I’ve got you Chloe.”

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat.  Mustering the fortitude to pretend that comment didn’t faze her, she walked confidently and placed a boot into Nadine’s hands.  She pretended that the gasp that came out of her mouth at Nadine’s effortless heave was due to surprise rather than her reaction to Nadine’s strength.  With the boost she received, she barely had to lift any part of herself over the ledge.  She steeled herself before turning around and hanging off the edge with her arm lowered for Nadine. Chloe didn’t want to feel the former mercenary’s touch, it was too painful.  Earlier when she had grabbed Nadine’s face, her resolve had almost broke.  She knew from the moment she had tried to kiss Nadine a second time that any touch would send her spiraling.  Nadine’s voice came up from under her.  “Are you ready?”  Her voice was gruff, Chloe assumed from the awkwardness she had been showing around her. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”  She braced herself as she heard Nadine walk backward then jog up to jump up to her outstretched hand.  Over the past year, Chloe had learned it was indeed all muscle, but that didn’t make Nadine any lighter.  If anything, Nadine had packed on more muscle in the past year, explaining to Chloe that she hadn’t been in her best shape when they had been in India.  Her losing Shoreline had sent her to a dark place where she hadn’t been taking care of herself.  As Nadine’s hand grabbed her outstretched arm, she quickly pulled herself up with her remaining momentum and grabbed the ledge quickly, not waiting for Chloe to pull her up, simply performing a perfect pull up to get herself up onto the overhang.  Chloe sighed quietly, pushing herself up.  She couldn’t believe that even that minor touch had Nadine scrambling to do it herself.  Any other mission she would have teased Chloe about needing more strength training to pull her up all the way. 

Silently, they walked over to the water, unconsciously in step with each other.  Chloe considered shuffling her feet out of sheer childishness, but resisted because she didn’t want Nadine knowing that it bothered her.  Nadine jumped into the water, swimming strongly out towards the sub.  Chloe watched as she tread water beside the sub, waiting on her.  While mission planning, Nadine had suggested that Chloe take the lead with any dives or long swims after Nate mentioned the need to get under the sub.  In an offhand comment Nadine mentioned all the swimming they had done in India and that she had always taken point then, always being able to find the path that they needed to take.  She had wanted to make a comment then, and she really wanted to make one now.  She knew how heavy her own boots were as she swam, and even with as strong as Nadine was, it was not easy to tread water in combat boots, cargo pants, and a backpack.  Diving to avoid making a fool of herself again, she swam under the sub easily, coming up on the other side.  Getting her bearings, she swam to the ledge near the stern.  Climbing quickly, she was on deck of the U-Boat as Nadine climbed up beside her.   

Nadine took off at a jog, running along to the tower, jumping and grabbing the tower deck.  She pulled herself up and over, past the broken guard rails.  Silhouetted by sun, the light played with all the ridges and valleys of Nadine’s wet clothing.  Chloe tried to ignore the low swell in her chest at how Nadine looked.  No matter what occurred between them, she was amazing to look at.  Catching herself before she could go too far down that line of thought, Chloe jogged lightly after her, and she noticed as Nadine looked back to make sure she was behind her.  Chloe was grateful she hadn’t caught her staring.  Before she had wanted to for Nadine to catch her, just once, just to see if she would comment on it.  Now… now she didn’t want to know how she would react.  Nadine, satisfied that Chloe was behind her, looked towards the bow and then disappeared from view as she entered the sub. 

Chloe followed along behind her, scaling down the ladder with measured steps.  Nadine was scanning the room and mumbling to herself as she read all the faded labels in German.  She had a laminated hand drawn map from Nate in her hand.  Chloe was simultaneously surprised and not surprised.  Surprised that her and Nate had collaborated long enough to make a map together, but not surprised at Nadine’s level of preparedness. 

Nadine turned to her suddenly with a beaming smile on her face.  Chloe’s heart thumped hard in her chest at Nadine’s unchecked enthusiasm.  It was the first full smile she had seen since- well in a while.  Nadine moved so Chloe could see what was directly in front of her.  There, complete with its wooden case, was an intact M4 Enigma machine.  The weather and elements had hardly damaged it at all.  Their buyer was going to be extremely pleased.  Now if they could just get the other components to go with it, they would be set.  Chloe carefully closed the case as Nadine took off her backpack and passed it to Chloe.  They worked together seamlessly, anticipating each other’s requests and needs before the other needed to vocalize them.  Chloe felt another pang in her chest at how Nadine didn’t need her to talk, she just knew what Chloe would need and wordlessly provided it to her.  Knowing they had more water to go through to get the other pieces, she placed the machine into a waterproof bag before placing it back into the backpack and she sealed up the bag tight.  Nadine extended her arm for the bag just as she finished. 

Chloe fought every urge to say something… anything really, at Nadine’s ability to anticipate her needs before she could register them.  She stuffed the desire down deep, keeping her behavior strictly professional.  Her resolve almost broke as Nadine accidentally grabbed her hand as she handed it over.  Nadine’s eyes darted up to hers, with concern and an unspoken question.  Chloe hated this so much she could scream.  Two weeks ago, this would have been normal.  Two weeks ago, she would have flirted like hell just to get a blush out of Nadine.  Two weeks ago, she would have enjoyed every moment hoping for more.  Two weeks ago, she didn’t know Nadine wasn’t interested.  Nadine looked like she was waiting for her to say something and then gave up.  Nadine mumbled a quick apology as she moved her hand and grabbed the backpack, quickly slinging it across her back and adjusting the straps.

Nadine didn’t bother waiting for a reply, consulting the map she and Nate had made before stuffing it in her pocket, she rapidly moved her way through a rectangular hatch deeper into the sub.  Nate had left all the hatches open, so Nadine was able to move quickly.  As the hatches transitioned to the lower circular types, Nadine grabbed the bars above the doors and lifted her feet, executing a lifted curl into the next room of the sub.   Chloe followed her as she made her way through the torpedo room, dropping down the ladder into the machinist corridor.  Chloe watched her balance on the balls of her feet as she crouched to examine the corpse and the golden doubloons scattered around him.  Balancing one on her thumb, she flicked it up at Chloe.  Chloe caught the coin on reflex, as Nadine spoke.  “Nathan was right, he isn’t the Captain.  We have further to go.”

Chloe forgot herself for a moment and fell back into their normal rhythm they always had on jobs as she rolled the coin across her knuckles, “Even Nate knows the difference between who’s in charge and who takes the orders.”

From her squatting position, the corner of Nadine’s mouth quirked slightly, “Oh ja?  Did he figure that out before or after you two worked together?” 

Chloe could hear how hard Nadine was trying to tease with her.  Nadine never brought up the time she and Nate worked together.  Based on the reactions Nadine had on the few times it had come up, Chloe used to think it was because she was jealous.  Now she knew differently.  She wanted to respond and go back to how things were so badly, but she knew if she did it would only make it more painful than it already was.  She pocketed the coin and spoke as calmly as she could, given the pain she was trying to squash as violently as she could.  “Let’s keep moving Ross, I want to get back before dark.”

She pretended that she didn’t see the pain in Nadine’s eyes as she stood quickly and turned to the next hatch.  Chloe had spent so much time getting Nadine to relax around her and stop being so serious, if felt wrong taking that away from her.  It was almost shocking how quickly Nadine was able to become completely professional in the blink of an eye. 

Nadine moved quickly through the next hatch, almost jogging as she landed gracefully on her feet after curling herself through the opening.  Chloe didn’t know if she was moving quickly because she was listening to her request or because she was trying to hide her emotions from her.  Having done both in the past, it was hard to tell.  Regardless, Chloe moved quickly behind her through the mechanics bay, through the next hatch, and into the flooded compartment.  Nadine swam quickly and efficiently to the ladder, hurriedly moving up out of the water.  Chloe followed, pulling herself up into the captain’s quarters. 

Light entered through worn away sections of the hull, giving the military space an ethereal quality.  The jungle was fighting into to reclaim this area of the U-Boat with vines overtaking the space.  The light combined with the vegetation contributed to the other-worldliness as they both moved forward to corpse of the Kriegsmarine captain.  Nadine stood in front of him and paused for a moment. 

Chloe walked up beside her, a step back further than what she would normally do.  Looking over the corpse, she murmured, “Nate was right, he was ripped to shreds.”  Nadine nodded, then exhaled slowly and she conducted a systematic body search.  Her movements were swift and effective, the results of years of practice and training. Rolling clothing in her hands, she stopped suddenly, then reached inside he jacket, into the interior pocket.  Pulling out a single key and a small book, she walked backwards into the better light and held up the key. 

Chloe observed as Nadine examined the serial number etched on the key.  The light was playing across the muscles on Nadine’s back as she held the key above her head to catch the light.  Chloe bit her bottom lip hard, telling herself it was the anticipation of knowing if they were going to get an even bigger payout than they had originally hoped. 

Nadine lowered the key and turned slowly with a grin, “M 3512, we have a match,” she waived the small book at Chloe, “and we have the corresponding codebook.”  Chloe couldn’t help her responding grin at the news.  Nadine responding grin grew to a full-fledged smile that reached her eyes.  Nadine was looking at her like she was the most important thing she had ever seen.  That was the madding part of all of this.  Here Nadine was, looking at her like she was the best thing she had in her life.  It’s one of the many reasons she had kissed her in the first place.  She had been convinced Nadine had felt the same because of all the times she looked at her just like this.  It made her want to shake Nadine and ask her what the problem was.  That one kiss they had shared made her go weak in the knees just thinking about it and she had been smashed to high hell.  Imaging how it would be without being drunk….  Chloe broke their connection and brought them back to reality before she did something stupid- again.  “Let’s get some of these documents to prove where it came from before we head back.” 

The light in Nadine’s eyes faded and her smile melted away as she pulled her backpack off her back and crouched down.  Chloe moved around the room gather documents as Nadine placed the codebook and the key carefully in a separate ziplock bag inside of the waterproof bag.  Chloe grabbed all of the loose documents and maps she could find and she handed them over to Nadine to put into yet another ziplock bag before placing them in the backpack.  Nadine would review them all later back at the cabin, being the only one on the trip that spoke fluent German she would figure out which documents would help the most with securing the best price from their buyer. 

Nadine secured the contents of the bag and positioned it on her back as she stood.  Adjusting the load one last time, Nadine nodded to herself and looked to Chloe.  “I’m ready if you are.”


	4. A Little Preoccupied at the Time

Nadine and Nate were shoulder to shoulder at the only table in the cabin pouring over the documents they had procured at the site.  Chloe and Elena stood opposite, more observing than contributing to the conversation, occasionally moving documents or bringing additional information to the table as needed.  Chloe marveled at Nadine’s expertise of both German and recent military history.  A far cry from being an astute observer that she was on their ancient history jobs, she was taking the lead with her breadth of knowledge. She was a professional with Nate, their history set aside in a blink as they discussed the merits of which documents needed to be included in the sale. 

Nadine pointed to one of the previously identified set of orders, “Ja, this needs to be included.  It identifies that they were sent to Brazil, but not specifically El Dorado.”

Nate nodded, leaning over and skimming the page.  “You’re sure it doesn’t say anything about it?”

Instead of contradicting him, or being sarcastic about it, Nadine leaned over and read the document one more time.  Mumbling in German under her breath, she ran through the entire document and looked up at Nate.  “Ja.  I’m sure.  Don’t worry Nathan.”

Nate nodded, picking up the document and handing it over blindly to Elena and Chloe.  Elena grabbed it and walked over to the Enigma, placing the document in the small stack beside the machine.  Still talking, Nadine gestured to the table and the machine, “One of these just sold for $463,500 and didn’t have half of these items or documents.  Why didn’t you grab this then?”

Nate laughed, “I was a little preoccupied at the time.  And focusing on something else entirely.”  Elena walked up with two bottles of cold beer, handing one over Chloe.  Looking at Elena quizzically, Nate declared, “I’m going to start thinking something is going on between you two if you’re bringing her cold beers and not bringing me one.”  Nadine immediately stopped her study of the documents and glared at Elena. 

Elena held up her hands in surrender.  “Yeah sure, let me bring over something that you can spill on the documents we’re trying to sell.  That would be smart.” 

Nate smiled wide at his wife.  “I’m not that clumsy….” Nadine grumbled, losing interest in the conversation.  She returned back to the documents on the table, shuffling papers into various piles. 

Walking over to Nate’s side, Elena leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  “Enjoy your sorting cowboy, we will be outside.”  Nadine glanced back up at Elena and Chloe, confusion and concern etched into her features.  Chloe watched as Elena walked up behind Nadine, placing her hand on her shoulder as she leaned down to whisper something in her ear.  Nadine’s face flushed and she looked down intensely at the documents on the table.  She muttered something under her breath that Chloe couldn’t quite catch, even with straining her ears.  Elena smiled comfortingly and patted Nadine’s shoulder as she stood back up.  Walking away from her husband and the mercenary that was currently finding everything on the table extraordinarily interesting, she grabbed Chloe’s hand and walked them outside.   

Allowing herself to be led outside, Chloe walked out into the humid air with Elena.  Leaning against the deck railing, she swirled her beer inside the bottle, avoiding starting any form of conversation with Elena.  Elena didn’t bother to wait before she started tossing out hard hitting questions.  “So, you and Nadine seem to have turned your relationship in a completely different direction from our last phone conversation.”  Chloe noticed Elena’s pause as she looked over in her direction. waiting for any reaction.  Chloe’s jaw tensed, but she didn’t say anything to give her any other indication that she was listening. Elena’s bluntness had helped build their friendship early and quick, but now…. Now she knew that Elena was going to say things and want her to say things that she really did not want to talk about.  “Seems like before all of this, it was looking like more of a _partnership_ rather than well… a partnership.”

Chloe winced at that comment.  Staring at the still swirling beer she contemplated chugging it there on the spot, but she knew there was not enough alcohol in the world for her to have this conversation.  Sharply, she tried to shut the conversation down with her reply, “Yeah, well, things change Sunshine.”

Looking down, Elena shook her head slowly and then took a small drink from her beer.  Playing with the label, she didn’t stop her brutally honest assessment.  “From where I stand, it seems like they haven’t changed too much on her end.”

Chloe pulled heavily on her own drink and looked out into the night sky, considering how best to respond.   It’s true that Nadine had been trying hard to get her to talk and interact, but Chloe contributed that to her wanting to go back to the way things were, not to wanting them to move forward.  Even if that was the case, Nadine would have done something.  Nadine didn’t talk out her problems like Chloe did, she was always a person of action.  Regardless, her actions and her words had spoken loud and clear when she had firmly told her to stop and held her at arm’s length.   “What, did Nadine tell you that inside?”  She winced at how jealous she sounded even to herself.  She tried a different tact before Elena could comment on her tone.  “I’ve never known you to be this dead wrong about something.  Seriously, she’s not interested.”

Elena paused for a moment, canting her head as she looked intensely at Chloe.  That deep, probing, looking for the best angle, investigative journalistic look was directed squarely at her. It was the same look she had given her multiple times in the past, and every single time she had hated what had come out of her mouth afterwards.  This time was no different.  “Funny, Nate said he has round housed punched her and had less effect on her than when do you when you call her Ross.”

Inhaling deeply, she tried not to focus on the fact that Elena and Nate had been observing things that Chloe preferred them not to.  Instead of addressing Nate’s observation, Chloe canted her head right back at her, and for the first time in their friendship she tried to lie to Elena.  “I’ve not noticed.”

Elena didn’t even blink at her attempt.  She responded quickly without raising her voice.  “Liar.”

Chloe broke eye contact, and looked out into the night.  So much for that attempt.  She should have known better than to slide that one past her.  Thinking about the pain she had seen in Nadine’s eyes earlier today made her close her eyes as her own pain seared through her.  Damn it, this wasn’t her fault.  She had tried, this was on Nadine.  Nadine had said no after throwing out signals for a bloody year that she was interested.  Fuck Elena’s interrogation, this wasn’t on her.  “Watch it Sunshine.  You don’t know what happened.”

Elena leaned against the railing next to her and held onto her beer loosely by the neck as she looked over at Chloe who was currently refusing to make eye contact.  “I don’t need to know what happened.  Whatever it was, doesn’t change what I’m seeing.  You’re an idiot if you don’t notice the way she looks at you.  Or that she’s been punishing herself the entire time we’ve been here.”  Chloe whirled on her, looking at her in shock.  She opened and closed her mouth several times, failing to get any words out.  “Oh, did I finally make the great Chloe Frazer speechless?” Slowly lifting her bottle to her mouth, she took a small sip.  Softening the blow Elena placed her hand on Chloe’s shoulder.  “I may not know what happened, but I will say this: Don’t be stupid about this and walk away Chloe.  You deserve a chance to be happy too.”


	5. Out the Window

Nadine’s eyes followed as Chloe and Elena walked out the front door, trying to loosen the tension that had creeped in over her shoulders. For several minutes she had been able to forget all the nonsense between her and Chloe as she focused on the documents.  Nathan’s insistence that any document they forwarded had no mention of El Dorado was a surprising additional task, but she respected his reasoning.  Losing herself in translating, she had been able to ignore Chloe standing and watching her.  She could divert her attention until Elena spoke. 

Chloe had told her on numerous occasions that Elena was the smartest thing about Nathan.  Nadine hadn’t believed it at the time, never being able to mentally get past the fact that Chloe and Nathan had a fling to even consider anything about Nathan.  But now, after spending several days with her, she knew Chloe was correct.  She could easily see why Chloe and Elena were friends.  They were both bold and incredibly headstrong.  It was no wonder that Nathan was a smitten with her as he was.  She agreed with Chloe, Elena was not only the smartest thing about Nathan, it was probably the luckiest thing that could happened to him.  Well, second compared to Chloe.  The interconnectedness of this group and friendships still sometimes confused her.

So, when Elena handed Chloe the beer, she felt a wave of anger overtake her at their easy friendship without any complications that she inadvertently glared at the petite blonde.   Feeling bad that her anger was being directed towards Elena, she tried to turn back to the paperwork, endeavoring again to find the peace that focus brought to her, but she lost concentration again at Elena’s statement.  She didn’t want Elena and Chloe to talk things over, she wanted Chloe to talk to her and find out what actually happened.  She didn’t need anyone else feeding into whatever Chloe thought happened. 

Elena’s gentle touch to her shoulder startled her.  It startled her even more when she leaned down, close enough that Nadine could feel Elena’s breath on the side of her face.  “I know you don’t know me enough to trust me, but trust me that I’m not trying to get her into my bed, she belongs in yours.”  Nadine felt the heat of embarrassment spread over her face.  Elena was misunderstanding her anger and jealousy for more than what it was.  She was not used to people besides Chloe that would so readily call her on what she didn’t say. 

Staring hard at the documents in front of her, she could only murmur, “I know there is nothing there Elena.”  Not allowing herself to think what part of the statement she was responding to, she nevertheless appreciated the small gesture of kindness. 

She continued shuffling the documents, attempting to look like she was doing something as Elena and Chloe walked outside.  Shaking her head, she attempted to refocus on the work in front of her.  She was in the middle of reading the last set of orders when Nathan spoke.  “Look, I know we aren’t that close…”

Snapping her attention to him, she cut him off with a deadpan, “Understatement.”

Nevertheless, he charged forward, staring her down as he continued, “But I thought I messed things up with Elena pretty bad a couple of different times….”

Striving to shut the conversation down one more time she stopped him mid-sentence.  “Nathan, we really do not have to talk about this.” 

He regarded her for a moment, cocking his head to the side as he appeared to mull over his response.  Eyebrows furrowed, he turned towards the table, leaning over it with both hands braced near the last of the documents.  Thinking that he had finally dropped it, Nadine turned her attention back to her work.  Nathan once again broke the silence, “It’s just that it seems like you’re really putting yourself through the wringer here over nothing.”

Nadine sat in silence, trying to ignore his comment.  Nathan Drake was almost the last person on earth she would want to have this conversation with.  It seemed that the only person she wanted to have this conversation with was the one person the trip that was hell bent on not speaking with her.  Exhaling in frustration she gathered the remaining documents and handed them over to Nathan in a huff.  “These should not be included, do whatever you want with them.”

Nathan reached out for the papers, but stopped shy of grabbing them, forcing her to look up. “Nadine…”

Not lowering the documents, Nadine looked at him coolly and closed down the conversation the only way she knew how out of sheer frustration, “Nathan, I will find a window to throw you out of, I don’t care if your wife is here or not.”  Nathan’s eyes went wide at the threat, but he grabbed the paperwork without further comment. 

Walking away from him, she strode to the only bathroom in the cabin, closing the door quietly behind her.  Gripping the counter hard enough that she wondered if she would break it, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  No wonder Drake wanted to talk to her, she looked exhausted.  She felt exhausted.  She had been running on fumes for days, emotionally and physically.  Focusing on her breathing, she tried to center herself before walking back out into the main room.  Looking at the burn that the bullet had left earlier today in the mirror, she attempted to concentrate.  Fingers tracing the line, she considered how close she came while she was distracted by Chloe.  The was never a problem before.  They worked together easily, no commentary, just being able to read the situation and cover each other. Maybe it was time to call it.  Chloe had clearly changed her mind and she was taking stupid risks because she was distracted.  The thought made her chest tight and her head swim.  

She faintly heard Chloe and Elena stride in the cabin and Chloe ask where she was and Nathan give a non-committal response.  Before she could speak up, the bathroom door swung open and Chloe caught her examining the vapor burn in the mirror.  Gazes locked in the mirror, neither spoke.  Chloe walked slowly up behind her, keeping her face neutral.  Reaching around Nadine, she grabbed the small first aid bag.  Breaking eye contact, she unzipped Nadine’s small pouch and pulled out some burn ointment.  Nadine followed her movements, trying to figure out what she was doing. 

Looking back up from her hands, Chloe met her gaze in the mirror.  Softly, almost quiet enough that Nadine missed it, Chloe spoke.  “Turn around.”  Nadine turned slowly as Chloe placed the kit behind her.  Face to face in the small bathroom, Chloe looked down to unscrew the lid on the ointment.  Seemingly gathering herself, she gathered some ointment on her fingertips and focused intensely on the mark across Nadine’s cheek.  Nadine stood in stunned silence and Chloe’s shaking hand came up and lightly traced across the burn with the balm.  This.  This is what made her chest tight and her head swim when she thought about leaving.  There was something clearly here. 

Neither of them commented on their intensified breathing, nor on the loaded silence hanging between them as Chloe’s fingers caressed her face.  Nadine was scared if she did anything wrong in this moment Chloe would bolt out of the room.  This was not the first time Chloe had taken care of an injury, but part of Nadine was terrified that it would be the last.  Half of her wanted to lean into the touch and close her eyes, the other half fought to stay still and watch Chloe uninterrupted, afraid that she would miss a vital clue to what she was thinking.  Chloe’s fingertips lingered on her cheek for a moment longer than necessary, but she wouldn’t meet Nadine’s eyes.  Lowering her hand, she screwed the lid back in place.  Without looking back up, Chloe spoke again, “It should be fine in a day or two if you take care of it.”  Placing the jar behind Nadine, Chloe turned and exited the bathroom and shut the door as she left.  For the second time that day, Nadine fought the urge to scream. 

Instead, she brought her heels of her hands to her eyes, pressing hard enough to have bursts of color appear behind her eyelids.  Attempting to slow her heart and breathing, she counted backwards from ten, with long inhales and exhales between each number.  Her heart rate and breathing returned to normal, but all it did was make her angrier.  This day had been full of moments that she was certain would break this damn tension, but nothing was able to get through to her partner. 

Opening her eyes and the bathroom door, the sight before her did not help at all.  Chloe was making up a bed on the couch.  Exhaustion setting in, she spoke without thinking, “What are you doing?”  Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Elena and Nathan stop organizing the machine and paperwork and take an interest in their conversation.  Dimly, she realized this was the first time she had questioned anything Chloe had done since they arrived. 

Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked up at Nadine.  Defiance glittered across her eyes as she stared Nadine down.  “Making up my bed for the night, what does it look like I’m doing, Ross?”

Later, Nadine wouldn’t be able to tell whether it was what happened in the bathroom, or that Chloe was being difficult about something that hadn’t been an issue from the first time they shared a room in India, or if every moment that had happened earlier that day finally boiled over.  The only thing that she could remember was finally getting angry enough to snap at Chloe.  Something that she hadn’t done since she found out that Chloe had tried to lie to her about Sam.  Anger coming to the surface, she retorted louder than she intended to, “Chloe, for fuck sake, just take the bed.”

In that moment, the silence echoed like a gun shot.  The room froze.  Nadine tried to recall a moment where Chloe was stunned into speechlessness and shock like she currently was and fell short.  She couldn’t remember a time that Chloe was ever this stunned.  Certainly not with her.  

Elena stepped forward cautiously towards the two of them.  She looked at Chloe and shook her head, a ghost of a smile pulling at her mouth.  Looking back at Nadine, she tilted her head in a silent challenge.  Fuck, Chloe had warned her about Elena.   “Or you could both just stop arguing and just share the bed.”  Nathan choked on what appeared to be a laugh, but covered it with a cough.  Neither Chloe nor Nadine could respond to Elena’s calm tone.  Chloe reached up and pointed at Elena, opened her mouth as if she was going to say something and then looked back over at Nadine.  Dropping her hand and closing her mouth, she shot daggers at Elena with her eyes.  Nadine couldn’t hide her surprise and simple stared at Elena.  Clearly not done, Elena shrugged and continued, “I mean it’s not like you haven’t done it before, at least not from what I know.”

At this, Nadine whipped over at Chloe, wondering what exactly was said in those conversations.  Chloe had the good grace to look mildly sheepish.  Over the past year, Nadine and Chloe had some very private discussions as they were laying in the same bed.  Nadine’s earlier anger came back in a flash at the thought of those conversations being shared with anyone else.  Sensing her anger, Chloe shook her head and waved her hand out in front of her, trying to backpedal to regain control of this runaway situation.  “Fine Sunshine, we will share.”

Nathan coughed again and covered his mouth with his hand, turning and walking into his and Elena’s room.  Elena’s ghost of a smile morphed into a full-fledged grin and she clapped her hands together.  “Fantastic, I’m glad that’s settled.  Nadine?”

When Elena had mentioned getting Chloe into her bed earlier, this is not what she had envisioned.  This was purgatory.  Nadine was convinced she was in purgatory.  Unable to think, Nadine blindly agreed.  “Ja, sure.  Whatever works.”  


	6. Can We Not?

Nadine tried and failed to remember a single time they had been this silent with each other as they were getting ready to go to bed.  When they shared rooms, especially when they shared a bed, they would both talk, sometimes until the early hours of the morning.  They shared small details and big dreams, occasionally joke with each other, more often than not flirt just this side of serious.  Nadine always looked forward to the trips that had them share a room.  It seemed that lately, Chloe would always announce that they had no choice but to stay in single room with a single bed.  Nadine never questioned how it happened, she instead counted down the days until they could share a bed on those trips.  Being that close to Chloe in the quiet dark was everything to her. 

This quiet dark was suffocating.  Chloe was doing everything in her power to not look in Nadine’s direction as she stripped down to her red V-neck and underwear. Trying to ignore the view in front of her, Nadine looked at the bed, knowing that there was no way they were going to end up sleeping the entire night without touching.  Normally, it wouldn’t be a problem, but now… Standing next to the bed, Nadine rolled her neck and stretched each of her arms across her chest in an attempt to loosen any of this tension permeating her body.  She doubted it would do any good, but she had to try.  Catching Chloe looking at her, Nadine spoke against her better judgment, keeping her voice low and neutral she asked, “How much does Elena know?”

Chloe’s hands immediately went to her temples.  Sighing deeply, she massaged small circles before answering.  Tersely, Chloe muttered out, “Not as much as you think and just enough to give me a headache.”  Lowering her hands, she rounded to her side of the bed.  Pulling back the sheet, she looked up at Nadine for the first time since entering the room.  Nadine noticed that she looked just as exhausted as she was.  Eyes sad, Chloe softened her voice, “Can we… can we just…” Squeezing her eyes closed, she took another deep breath, opened her eyes and continued forward, “Can we not do this tonight?  Can we just sleep?”

Nadine ran her hand over the unburned side of her face and nodded.  This was the closest that Chloe had come to acknowledging that there was a blatant undercurrent of tension running underneath everything since the night at the bar.  Far from thinking that Chloe was ready for discussion about their partnership, she recognized that it would be unbearable to carry this with them when they were about to be so close.  Relief washed through her at the thought that this may be the first tiny step in ceasing this silent war, and if nothing else, being able to slightly lower her guard for a single night.  “Ja Chloe.  We can do that.”  She dropped her pants beside the bed and lifted the sheet, scooting into her spot.  Watching Chloe’s movements closely, she debated internally.  There was never a time that they had shared a bed that Chloe hadn’t curled into her and asked to be held as she slept.  Chloe had sworn her to secrecy in India, but had told Nadine that she made her feel safe for the first time in a long time. The amount of trust that Chloe showed her had hit Nadine like a sledgehammer, and she was convinced it was a sign that Chloe had wanted more, but she had never pushed the boundary.  Chloe needed something from her and she would be damned if she didn’t deliver for her.  As much as she wanted to take things further on those nights, she never wanted to take advantage of that trust Chloe showed her.  She would never admit it publicly, but she loved that Chloe wanted to be held by her and moreover loved the feeling of Chloe in her arms.

She never stood a chance in her internal debate.  Nadine would never be able to resist the thought of holding the amazing woman currently silhouetted against the moonlight.  Laying out, she lifted the sheet and held out her arm to Chloe, open palm extended in an unspoken invitation.  Nadine watched the internal deliberation pass across Chloe’s face.  Knowing what was at risk, she stayed still, knowing how big of a gamble this was for both of them.  She wanted to believe that Chloe was as hopeless as she was against the thought of being close, even if just for the night.  Chloe hesitated, looking vulnerable and uncertain.  Nadine’s breath caught as she barely shook her head, but then deliberately crawled in and curled up against Nadine’s side with her head resting in the pocket of Nadine’s shoulder.  _Home_. Comfort washed over Nadine and she felt a sense of rightness she hadn’t felt in weeks.  Nadine instinctively curled her arm around Chloe tightly and held her securely.  Chloe’s arm came across Nadine’s body and rested her hand on her stomach.  Breathing in tandem, neither spoke.  Out of habit, Nadine began to run her hand soothingly up and down Chloe’s back to ease her into sleep, knowing that Chloe would succumb quickly from the tender repetitive motion.  Chloe erratically exhaled, but didn’t say anything.  Instead she hooked her leg possessively over Nadine’s, and began her own small circles along the ridges of Nadine’s abs with her fingertips. 

She didn’t think that she would be able to fall asleep with Chloe so deeply embedded into her side.  She didn’t want to lose a single moment of this serenity.  Even if it was nothing but brief armistice, Nadine felt at home with Chloe so close.  Feeling Chloe’s hand slow to a stop and her breath go measured and even, she became aware of her own exhaustion setting in and her eyes grew heavy.  Turning her head so her face was buried in Chloe’s hair, she felt sleep overtake her. 

Just as she was on the cusp of consciousness bordering sleep, she swore she could hear Chloe’s voice whispering, “Thank you, china.”

~~~

Waking up was disconcerting.  She had slept better than she had in weeks, better than she should have slept in a foreign jungle.  Light streaming in through the window, she was alone in the bed.  Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she could hear Nathan, Elena, and eventually Chloe’s voice in the adjoining room.  Realizing that at some point in the night her shirt had rode up over her stomach and threatening to ride higher, she pulled it down as she stepped out of bed.  That didn’t surprise her, normally Chloe’s hand wormed its way under her shirt until it found skin to skin contact.  In fact, recently Chloe had stopped any pretense of embarrassment and had taken to resting her hand under her shirt long before they ever fell asleep.  She pretended that it was because ‘one of these times I’m going to find a ticklish spot china,’ but she never found a spot and never moved her hand afterwards. 

Ignoring the twinge of pain at missing that teasing last night, she pulled up her pants and cinched down her belt, she ran a hand through her hair and exhaled.  Today they were linking with the buyer in Rio de Janeiro.  The job would be over.  Normally, they would enjoy their payday before heading back to London, stopping somewhere on the way home.  They never planned these trips, it was always decided in the moment.  It was an unspoken tradition to enjoy each other’s company between jobs.  She had no idea what the outcome of today would be.  If there would be a trip, or if there would be another job. 

Steeling herself, she put on her boots and headed out into the main room of the cabin.  From the small kitchenette, Nathan lifted his cup of coffee in her direction to say good morning and Elena smiled at her over her own cup.  Before she could even ask, Nathan gestured to the front of the cabin.  Chloe was animatedly talking on a satellite phone.  Pacing back and forth on the small decking, she was gesturing energetically as she tried to convey whatever point she was trying to make to the other end.  Getting lost in her observation she almost missed Elena handing her a cup.  Nadine took it from her, still trying to get a read on the blonde.  Sipping her own coffee, Elena offered an explanation, “Sully is having some problems with the local airfield.  Chloe’s friend is ironing out the rough spots so we can meet the buyer on time.”

Nadine nodded and took a long drink from her cup before she remembered her manners.  “Thank you, Elena.”

Elena smiled and spoke as Nadine took another drink, “It’s not a problem, it was obvious you both wanted to share a room.  I just wish you two would stop dancing around it.”

Almost choking on her coffee, Nadine fought to not spray Elena with hot coffee.  Painfully swallowing, Nadine coughed and cleared her throat.  “Eish, I meant the coffee.”

As Nadine finished her sentence, Chloe came breezing back into the cabin, grinning victoriously.  Nadine noticed that she no longer looked exhausted, instead she was almost back to herself.  “Everything is worked out, we just need to get moving.” Nadine’s breath caught again, this time having nothing to do with the coffee.  Chloe was haloed by the morning light, smiling in triumph and appeared to be carefree.  As much as she wished she could have woken up tangled up in her, this was a close enough second to bring an answering smile as she set her coffee down. 

Wanting to keep this image of Chloe with her, Nadine didn’t wait for Chloe’s reaction to seeing her answering smile, avoiding the inevitable return of the serious professional Chloe.  Holding her through the night and seeing her act like herself this morning was how she wanted to keep this moment.  She turned and strode towards their bedroom, throwing her explanation over her shoulder as she walked, “I will get our packs.”

By wanting to avoid losing the moment with Chloe, she completely missed how her smile fell as she walked out of the room.


	7. Let's Head Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank god, this is the chapter I've had written the entire time and had to build the story to tell it. I'm so happy I'm here. This whole story started as a simple idea of Nadine and Chloe dancing in Rio. Damn did it spiral out of control from there....

Deal finished, they all sat in the same bar around a small table.  Carnival was raging outside, lending to a general rowdy atmosphere both in and outside the establishment.  Originally, when they had first planned the trip, Chloe had mentioned that she had always wanted to go to Rio during the festival.  Nadine remembered laughing at her enthusiasm at being able to dance in the streets and enjoy herself. At their flat, Chloe had yelled from the kitchen, “What’s not to love china? Huge, easy payday, dancing, drinking, who knows what will happen?”  Chloe had teased it out of her that she did indeed know how to dance, and had become ecstatic at the prospect of sharing any kind of dance with her.  Blushing, Nadine had confessed that she never had danced for the fun of it, only participating in learning because her fighting had benefited directly from the practice.  Lighthearted, Chloe had responded that Nadine was breaking her heart and that “Love, I promise, when we dance, you will enjoy yourself.”

Nadine didn’t see that dance happening any time tonight.  Nathan and Elena were cozied up after successfully wiring their portion of the payout, excitedly talking about some picturesque vacation with Cassie.  Nadine had tuned out when they had started entertaining bringing Sam along.  Meanwhile, Chloe and Marcio were excitedly talking about how much they had been able to upcharge the buyer because of the additional of all the documents.  Marcio had secured an additional finder’s fee for his part in helping, making him have an exceptionally good mood.

Nadine nodded along when Elena tried to draw her in to their conversation and ignored the concerned looks she was giving her.  She desperately tried to overlook what appeared to be flirting that Marcio was directing at Chloe.  The past eight hours had been a mad flurry of activity that hadn’t allowed for any conversation between them.  Nadine could feel her frustration increasing with every line and move that Marcio was using on Chloe.  Short of grabbing him by the collar, dragging him outside and correcting his obvious mistake, Nadine had no idea how to address what was happening.  Nothing in her past experience made her know how to handle jealousy.

So, Nadine sat silent and tried to strategize her way out of the hostile situation she found herself in.  She knew that her and Chloe had booked a shared room for tonight before they had ever left for this damned mission.  But that didn’t mean that Chloe would end up in that room tonight.  Her knuckles accidentally popped from how hard she was clenching her fist at that thought.  Deliberately relaxing every finger and then slowly shaking her hand out under the table, she caught Chloe’s gaze.  She looked at her like she was trying to figure out what she was thinking.  The last thing she wanted was to direct her anger at the situation at Chloe, so she fought to keep her face neutral.

Apparently, that was the wrong damn answer. 

Chloe stood up, reached out her hand and all but announced, “I think I’ll take you up on that offer, lets head outside.”  Marcio’s grin spread ear to ear and he bounded up from the table, speaking rapidly in Portuguese.  Walking towards the entrance, they navigated around the tables and patrons, moving away from any chance Nadine had at recovering the situation. 

Nadine felt her hand flex again as she stood, ready to go to back to her first choice of pounding Marcio into the ground.  Out of her peripheral vision, she caught Nathan placing a hand on Elena’s shoulder, keeping her sitting at the table as he followed her to the door.  As odd as it was to be shadowed by Nathan Drake, Nadine was not going to be swayed from ending this.  Exiting into the warm evening air, Nadine’s eyes adjusted change in light and immediately came to focus on the masses of people dancing in the streets, getting lost in the festive atmosphere.

Nadine watched as Chloe dragged Marcio into the crowd of dancers, leaving her in the doorway of the bar.  Nate walked up beside her and leaned against the wall.  “Y’know, Chloe once told me to do myself a favor and just tell Elena that I loved her.” Nadine’s head turned to look at him.  Arms crossed across his chest, he nodded towards Chloe dancing with Marcio.  “Even I can tell it’s not him she wants to be dancing with.”  Nadine watched as they danced a fast-paced salsa.  Marcio was doing his best to close the gap, but Chloe was keeping her distance.  Chloe looked up and locked eyes with Nadine.  A distinct difference from the neutral disinterest she’d be showing her lately, Nadine could see regret cloud over her face. Their gazes held for a small moment before Chloe blinked rapidly and she turned her gaze back to Marcio.  Taking a deep breath, she took a step closer to him, closing the space between them. 

A wave of possessiveness washed over Nadine.  Her fists and arms clenched, biceps threatening the seams on her t-shirt.  Taking a step forward, she felt Nathan’s hand clasp on her shoulder.  Nadine stopped her stride and glowered at his hand, but he didn’t move it.  “I don’t see any windows nearby, so before you take out that poor defenseless man who has no idea he’s risking his own life right now, let me ask you something.”  At Nadine’s acquiescing grunt, Nathan decided to go for the heart of the matter.  “You’ve been trying to talk her into believing you the entire time we’ve been here.  Did you ever just try showing her?”  Nathan let go of her shoulder, stepping away gingerly, out of striking distance.  He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.  “I’m just saying.”

For the briefest moment, Nadine considered hitting him, or finding a window as she had promised yesterday.  It would be satisfying, on more than one level, but she resisted.  She knew he was right, but she hated that he was right.  For their entire relationship, she had relied on actions, not words.  These past two weeks she had been trying to talk because she had messed it up by talking.  The logic seemed sound at the time.  Now here she was standing next to Nathan Drake who was telling her to be herself.  And right or not, despite all of their past history, he was trying to help her.  Nadine looked at Chloe’s ex and for the first time saw him as Chloe saw him.  A deeply flawed man who loved profoundly and wanted the best for those around him.  She reached out with her hand, extending more than acceptance of what he was saying.  Nate’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, but he clasped her hand in a firm handshake.  Nadine shook his hand and spoke something she never thought she would live to say, “Thank you Nate.  You’re a good man.”

Nate was stunned.  He cleared his throat, coughed, and stuttered, before he managed, “Go, before she starts something you both regret.”

Nadine nodded crisply at him and strode over to Chloe.  She didn’t know it, but she was done dancing with anyone but her tonight.  She had promised to dance with her, and she was going to deliver.  Moving through the throng of dancers, she moved behind Chloe.  She was moving to a slower beat with Marcio.  Marcio looked over Chloe’s shoulder at Nadine in confusion.  Nadine stepped up behind Chloe, sensing the beat before she pushed herself flush against Chloe’s back while moving in her rhythm.  She heard Chloe’s small gasp as she wound one arm around her, placing one hand possessively on her stomach as she broke her and Marcio apart.  Nadine challenged him with her stare, daring him to try to continue touching what she knew in her heart was hers.  She willed him to walk away with her stare.  Marcio took one look at Nadine and thought better of his chances.  Letting go of Chloe, he turned away and blended into the crowd. 

Nadine continued the complicated steps with Chloe pressed to her front and neither spoke.  They just let their bodies communicate.  With no words to complicate anything, Nadine led, and Chloe followed without question.  Nadine’s heart was racing as Chloe reached her hand down and hesitantly intertwined it with hers.  Breathing deeply at the feel of her pressed to her and her hand interlaced with hers, Nadine took the opportunity to turn Chloe so they were facing each other.  Immediately moving closer into her space, Nadine changed the steps and they were now moving in a sensual bachata.  Nadine followed Nate’s advice and said nothing.  She simply moved to the beat with Chloe, letting her instincts and body take the driver’s seat.  She tried to meet Chloe’s gaze, but Chloe was focused on their steps and remained looking down at their movements.  Moving with Chloe was easy as everything else they did together.  She was an amazing dance partner, moving fluidly with her as they were in each other’s space and as they moved apart for more complicated turns and steps.   Their dancing together went beyond enjoyment, it felt to Nadine like a second invitation to start again.  It felt amazing to be this close for the sake of enjoying themselves and not having to disguise it as something else.  Confidence growing at Chloe’s willing participation, Nadine became bolder as she let her hands wander like she’s been wanting to for months, cupping Chloe’s ass, pulling her completely flush to her body, trying to show Chloe everything she had been trying to say without success. 

Chloe finally looked up as they came completely together and Nadine could see a tear tracking down her face.  She could feel Chloe start to pull away.  _No!_ She knew that she wanted this as much as she did.  There was no way she was missing this again.  Not _ever_ again.  She moved her arm up, cupped Chloe’s face and looked her directly in the eyes as she said the thing she had been trying to tell her for two weeks, “I kissed you back damn it!” Chloe’s eyes went wide and her steps faltered. Nadine brought them to a halt, keeping them pressed together.  Everyone around them continued to dance, but Nadine couldn’t bring herself to care.  She touched her forehead to Chloe’s and as soft as she could while still being heard she confessed, “I kissed you back, because I want this.”  Nadine pulled her head back to try to take in Chloe’s reaction.  Chloe was breathing hard, grey eyes locked into hers, uncertainty warring with desire to believe her.  Nadine felt her eyes soften as she saw the last of Chloe’s reluctance melt away.  “Now I’m going to kiss you again.”

Nadine pressed forward the last distance and brought her mouth against Chloe’s.  This time there was no hesitation or uncertainty from either of them.  A far cry from the sloppy first attempt, Chloe whimpered into against her mouth, tongue asking for entrance.  Nadine was happy to let her in, tongue reaching out and greeting Chloe’s.  The last two weeks faded away as they embraced.  Nadine felt relief and desire course through her hard.  This moment was everything that she had been wanting to share with her partner, yet not enough.  They both lost sense of where they were and would have continued if a nearby dancer hadn’t bumped into them.  Breaking apart at the impact, Nadine stepped back slightly from Chloe to maneuver her back towards the building. 

Nadine grabbed her hand, ensuring that there would be no sudden exits this time.  She led Chloe outside the crowd of dancers into a secluded alley.  Backing them up against a wall out of sight of the main throng of people, she moved so they had relative privacy away from any onlookers.  Standing in front of Chloe, she looked up the short distance and gave her enough space to make her choice now that she knew Nadine was just as interested as she was.  She was sober, she was informed, and now Nadine dared to hope this second chance would allow them to move forward.  Keeping her desire in check, she could feel her body thrumming with all the possibilities that were finally in front of them.

Chloe reached out, watching her own movements as she ran her hands over Nadine’s shoulders and arms, reassuring herself that this was indeed real.  Nadine stood still, using all of her self-control to let Chloe do whatever she needed to do to restore her confidence in that moment, and in her.  Her touch, while hesitant, was reassuring.  She had missed what felt like hundreds of small touches in the past two weeks.  She hadn’t realized how often Chloe touched her throughout any given day until all the sudden it was gone, leaving her lost and alone.  Now, regardless of Chloe’s decision, she felt more hopeful with Chloe’s hands on her than she had in weeks.  Chloe’s hands slowed as she looked back at Nadine’s face, searching for confirmation that this moment was real.  Nadine gave her a soft smile, hoping that it was the encouragement Chloe needed.  Chloe’s voice broke as she wound her hands around the back of Nadine’s neck, “Nadine…”

Nadine felt her chest constrict.  Taking a deep breath, she had to look down and regain herself for a moment.  She felt a weight lift off her chest hearing her name.  Every ‘Ross’ over the past two weeks had been a slap she had tried to endure without snapping.  Hearing her name from Chloe again let her breathe.  Wanting to get away from all the heaviness of the last two weeks, she shook her head and smiled even as she fought to clear her eyes, she looked back up, meeting Chloe’s gaze and finally returned them back to even footing, “Ja Frazer?”  Tension broken, Chloe threw her head back and laughed into the evening air.  Nadine chuckled with her, stepping close and winding her arms around Chloe.  They collapsed into each other and Nadine buried her face in Chloe’s neck.  She inhaled deeply and dropped a small kiss to her neck.  Confessing softly, she murmured into her neck, “I’ve missed you.”

Chloe pulled back slightly and gave Nadine a cheeky grin, “Love, I’m going to need you to prove that.” 

“Copy that.” Nadine used her position and leaned Chloe back into the wall and kissed her like she had been wanting to kiss her for over a year.  Full of intent, promise, and knowledge that this would not be their last kiss.  As they melted into each other, Nadine felt something in her shatter, or maybe it was everything finally snapping into place.  Needing to possess her, she pushed Chloe flush against the wall, spreading her legs with her thigh.  Chloe’s gasp broke their kiss and her fingertips dig into her shoulders.   Two weeks of not having her and know that she was willing made something inside Nadine need to reclaim her.  She was hers, no questions.  Chloe’s enthusiastic response to her touch made the last of the control that Nadine had been using for the past two weeks slip away. 

Making sure that her body was blocking any possible view from the street, Nadine alternated between biting, licking and kissing up the side of Chloe’s neck.  Nadine worked her way up until she was next to Chloe’s ear, “I want you here, now.  No running this time.”  Hands drifting, Nadine hand slipped down Chloe’s front and played with the clasp on Chloe’s pants. 

Eagerly, Chloe nodded as their gazes locked, “No running this time.” Her breath hitched as Nadine popped the button and her fingertips teased the top of her underwear.  Nadine searched Chloe’s face for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty and found none.  Keeping her attention focused on her eyes, she pushed her hand down and into Chloe’s soaked slit.  Chloe gasped as her head fell forward onto Nadine’s shoulder as Nadine moaned low at the feel the molten heat surrounding her fingertips.  If there was any linger doubt about how much Chloe wanted her, it was blown away at wetness that coated her fingers. 

Nadine felt Chloe’s clit peeking out from under its hood and gave a tentative swirl of her fingers.  Chloe frantically grabbed her shoulders harder and bit down on her clavicle as she fought her whimper from being too loud.  Nadine felt her knees go shaky as Chloe lifted her one of her legs and wrapped it around her waist, giving her easier access to continue playing with her clit.  Need sweeping through her, she wanting to claim Chloe completely, so she moved quickly.  Pressed cheek to cheek, Chloe’s gasping voice went high and breathy, as she panted out “God, I’ve wanted you for so long.” The small declaration hit Nadine hard and did nothing to stop the forceful need to possess the woman currently breathless in her ear.  A high whine escaped the back of her throat as she pulled Nadine in close. “Please don’t stop china.”

Chloe’s voice was driving her crazy; gasping, Nadine responded, “I won’t.”  Knowing she was close, Nadine captured her lips in a heart stopping kiss to prevent her from drawing attention.  Chloe spasmed in her arms pulling her in impossibly close.  Breaking their mouths apart, Chloe gulped in air trying to regain her breath and shakily lowered her leg back down to the ground.  She placed her forehead on Nadine’s collar bone as they both tried to even their breathing in the small space. 

Nadine slowly pulled her hand out from Chloe’s warmth.  Chloe’s hands came down and rebuttoned her pants and she chuckled low, “Well that was un-“ Nadine brought her hand up and pushed her two fingers coated with Chloe into her mouth.  Closing her eyes and humming her approval as Chloe’s flavor burst in her mouth, she opened her eyes in time to watch Chloe’s eyes go wide as she finished her sentence, “-expected.”  Chloe roughly grabbed the nape of Nadine’s neck, bringing her crashing back down to her lips.  Kissing her fiercely, they lost themselves in the moment there in the run-down alley. 

Slowing the kiss down before she fully lost all control, Nadine stopped and pulled away, placing her palms on the wall behind Chloe.  Fighting to control her breathing, she looked down at the ground, trying to figure out the quickest way to get them somewhere completely private.  The desire running hot through her was not allowing her to think and what had just happened had done nothing to stop this extreme need coursing through her.  Calming herself, trying to regain some semblance of control, she realized that Chloe wasn’t going anywhere.  This wasn’t a get some and get gone against a dirty wall in an alley filling a basic want, this was her and Chloe.  Returning to the moment, she could feel Chloe’s hands tracing all over her back and arms.  No discernable pattern, just feeling the muscles under her hands.  Looking back up at Chloe, her heart stopped at the gentle smile that she was giving her.  “Now that you know I’m not going anywhere, what do you say we go to our room now?”  Nadine felt her face soften and went to open her mouth to apologize for losing her basic control and not being able to wait.  Chloe shook her head, put two fingers against her lips, and shushed her.  “Oh, I don’t think so love. If that was the warm up, I’m really looking forward to the main event.”

Nadine smiled sheepishly behind Chloe’s fingers and playfully nipped them in response.  “Ja.  Let’s go to our room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is nothing but smut and humor, you've been warned. I'm done with all the angst these two have taken me on for this story!


	8. No More Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this to you guys! It's been a rocky summer, but I didn't forget about this one! Absolute unadulterated smut, which is what I promised, just delivering a little late. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully I can get some more stories/musings out soon

Chloe’s hand was currently intertwined with hers as she led them back in the general direction of their hotel.  The party atmosphere had only intensified as they maneuvered through the streets.  Chloe would occasionally look over her shoulder with a smile and squeeze her hand.  Walking together, the full impact of everything that had just happened and the promise of what was about to happen hit Nadine. No more miscommunications, no more hurt, just the feel of Chloe under her hands and mouth….

Chloe suddenly stopped.  “Bloody hell.  Brace yourself china.”

Nadine broke from her thoughts and looked over Chloe’s shoulder and saw what she was talking about.  She looked just in time to see Elena’s gaze lock in on her and Chloe’s hands.  Nadine could practically watch the realization come across Elena’s face.  Chloe was shaking her head as Elena started walking in their direction.  Nadine started to seriously doubt that she and Chloe would ever catch a break.

If you would have asked Nadine yesterday if there was ever going to be a moment that she was thankful for Nathan Drake, she would have laughed.  Yet, it had not only happened once, it was about to happen for a second time.  Nadine stood in shock and Nate appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his wife’s shoulders and steered her away from Chloe and Nadine.  As he turned her, he threw a wink in Nadine’s direction. Chloe couldn’t control it, she broke into laughter. 

“China… not now, but much, much later you’re going to have to tell me when in the hell you and Nate became friends.”  Before Nadine could formulate a response, Chloe squeezed her hand and started walking rapidly towards their hotel. 

~~~

Walking through the hall, Nadine again felt the reality of what was about to happen crash into her.  Short of a full frontal attack on the hotel, or a fire, there would be nothing else to interrupt them.  All the miscommunications and anguish of the last two weeks were gone.  This was really going to happen.  No distractions, no interferences, just her and Chloe alone.  A fine tremor ran through her.  Chloe paused outside their door as she felt the tremor in her hand.  Turning around, she pulled Nadine flush to her and kissed her reassuringly.  Nadine was only faintly aware of Chloe unlocking the door behind her.  She had the brief thought that there were some perks to being with a dexterous thief as they walked through the doorway, never breaking contact. 

No longer feeling the need to restrain herself, Nadine’s hands were fervently exploring everywhere she could reach as they walked into their room.  Breaking the kiss, Chloe spun, closing the door and ensuring that it was locked.  Countering back to Nadine, Chloe grabbed her hands and brought them to her sides.  “I’m going to stop you there love, it’s my turn now.”  Nadine obediently stopped and willed her body to relax. Fists clenching and unclenching at her sides, she fought the urges running through her and let Chloe take the lead. 

Grinning softly, Chloe ran her hand along Nadine’s collarbone before placing her hand on Nadine’s sternum and slowly pushed Nadine backward until the back of her knees hit the bed.  Nadine arched one eyebrow at her, waiting for her next move.  Expectation was running hard through her, but she knew this a very real possibility with Chloe’s love of control, so she waited.  Chloe flexed her forearm, applying pressure with her fingertips just enough to upset Nadine’s center of balance, prompting her to sit.  Palms down on the bed with her arms braced, Nadine looked up keenly at Chloe.  Patience floundering, she asked “Now what?” as she waited for Chloe’s next request. 

“I’m so glad you asked love.” Nadine watched as Chloe crossed her arms reaching for the hem of her shirt.  Maintaining eye contact, she brought the shirt up over her head and tossed it carelessly behind her.  Nadine fought to keep her breathing even at the sight of Chloe in a simple black lace bra walking towards her.  Trying and failing, her breath caught in her throat at the smoothness of the olive colored skin, as Chloe braced her hands on her shoulders and crawled into her lap.  Everything in her was screaming to reach out and take control.  She schooled herself to remain still, trying to give Chloe what she wanted.  Legs braced on either side of Nadine’s hips, Chloe leaned down and swiftly kissed her.  Nadine fought to keep her hands to her sides, giving her best effort to let Chloe remain in control.  But as soon as she felt the warm emanating from between Chloe’s legs, she was lost.  Her hands immediately went to Chloe’s hips, pulling her in even tighter as they wrestled for dominance in the kiss.  Dueling softly, their mouths became properly acquainted.  Nadine relished the opportunity to softly explore Chloe’s mouth.  Probing and teasing, they continued until Chloe broke away.  Gasping deeply, Chloe arched up, inadvertently grinding their pelvises even closer.  Nadine’s hand clenched Chloe’s hips and ground upwards, before establishing a steady rhythm slowly undulating into Chloe.  Panting, Chloe tilted her head back down still breathing hard.  “Ok, seriously china, how am I supposed to keep my wits when you can kiss like that?”  Shuddering in her arms, she continued, “Or when you are moving like that…”

Nadine smiled at the praise and the low moan from the woman above her.  Gripping tightly she continued to roll her hips at a languid pace, trying to make up for her loss of control in the alley.  Chloe rode Nadine without missing a beat.  Rolling her hips down as Nadine rolled upwards, maintaining contact throughout.  Nadine was fairly confident that it wasn’t enough pressure to send Chloe over the edge, but she was enraptured by sight of Chloe riding her hips.  She was flushed, biting her bottom lip, eyes almost closed as she enjoyed the sensations.  As much as she was enjoying the scene before her, she grew slightly inpatient and her hands trailed up behind Chloe’s back without breaking the rhythm of her hips.  Grey eyes snapped to hers as she unhooked her bra and pulled it down off her shoulders, hands returning back to Chloe’s hips.  Nadine kept eye contact as the bra dropped to the floor.  By unspoken agreement, both of their hips stilled.

The only sound in the room was their harsh breathing as they looked at each other.  Keeping their eyes locked, Chloe drew her hands down from Nadine’s shoulders, reaching down for the hem of her grey t-shirt.  With a slight tug, Chloe freed the shirt and began pulling it up.  Nadine sucked in a deep breath as Chloe took the opportunity to place her palms under the shirt and run her hands along her stomach.  Applying firm pressure, Chloe hands progressed upwards until the encountered Nadine’s sports bra.  The corner of Chloe’s mouth twitched as her fingers snuck underneath and swiftly freed Nadine from both items of clothing. 

Vision momentarily blocked, she heard Chloe’s gasp as her clothes hit the floor. “Jesus china…”  Nadine marveled at the flush that spread across Chloe’s face and sternum.  Emotion overwhelming her, she reached out and caressed Chloe’s cheek softly and smiled as Chloe unconsciously leaned into her touch and turned her face to kiss her palm.  Chloe’s voice took on a deeper husky quality as she lifted her hips to allow Nadine some room to move, “Scoot back.”

Following her order, Nadine braced her hands behind her and slid back towards the headboard.  Her breath caught in her chest as Chloe didn’t wait for her to fully stop moving before she braced herself on all fours above her.  Nadine’s eyes fixed on Chloe’s chest, admiring the nipples that appeared so hard they looked almost painful.  Following her gaze, Chloe grinned devilishly before moving her head down above Nadine chest, obscuring her view.  Settled near the top of the bed, Nadine’s stomach clenched anticipating Chloe’s mouth.  Chloe surprised her by kissing the valley between her breasts and then trailing her hand along her abs. 

The light touches and the waiting were driving her insane.  Well past the point of being aroused, Nadine could feel her wetness without even moving.  Fists digging into the sheets, Nadine fought the urge to flip Chloe underneath her.  When she had allowed herself to imagine being with Chloe, she had always assumed that Chloe would be like she was with everything else, charging hard towards her goal.  Moving slow was her tactic, not Chloe’s.  Chloe was surprising her again.  Chloe traced her right hand long the side of her chest, deliberately not touching the hard pebbled nipple that was begging for attention, as she lowered her head down to her stomach.  Hovering above her stomach, Chloe looked up and locked eyes with Nadine, “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this?”  Again, she didn’t wait for a response as she moved her mouth along Nadine’s abs.   Kissing, nipping, and licking along the hard ridges of her stomach, Nadine gasped, flexing her stomach.  “God Nadine,” Chloe became even more ardent in her attack, leaving mark along her abs.  Feeling pressure mounting low, Nadine arched her hips into Chloe, bringing her hands down into Chloe’s hair.  Chloe rolled with the movement, bringing herself back towards Nadine’s chest. 

Simultaneously bringing one hand up and firmly palming Nadine’s breast, Chloe lowered her mouth to opposite nipple and sucked deeply while rolling her tongue around the puckered tip. Nadine felt her entire body arch as she groaned deeply.  “Chloe!” Chloe continued to lash at the nipple, but Nadine could feel her grin as both her mouth worked and her hand kneaded her.

Feeling her control fraying as she felt her orgasm building, Nadine went to roll her hips over.  Chloe countered effortlessly, lowering her hips and lifting her head to impishly stare down the mercenary.  “Oh, I don’t think so china.  My turn, remember?”

Even she was able to hear the desperation in her voice as she uttered back, “Then take your turn Frazer.”  Chloe laughed throatily at the breathless demand.  Her laugh was broke short as Nadine quickly snuck her hand between them and pressed hard against the seam of Chloe’s pants, feeling her heat encompass her hand.  Feeling confident at how Chloe had been responding to her, Nadine mustered determination back into her voice, “Or I’ll take mine.”

Chloe gasped and raised her hips away from the pressure.  “Alright china, you want to fight dirty?”  Chloe quickly stood from the bed and started removing her pants.  Nadine raised herself up on her elbows not wanting to miss the sight before her.  Drawing out every movement, Chloe unbuttoned her pants and slowly lowered the zipper while keeping her eyes focused on Nadine.  Nadine was paralyzed on the bed as Chloe turned around and raised her hands to her ponytail and took out the rubber band holding it in place.  In that moment, Nadine knew just how much Chloe had been thinking about this.  She had only seen Chloe with her hair down a handful of times, and each time Chloe had caught her staring because she had been unable to tear her eyes away.  It had become part of Chloe’s flirting routine when she wanted to test Nadine’s limits.  Now, Nadine didn’t attempt to hide her gaze and she watched Chloe’s hair tumble down in waves.  Chloe looked over her shoulder momentarily, taking in Nadine’s gaze before she hooked her thumbs in the waist of her pants and lowered both the pants and her underwear in one movement.  Pushing the garments down towards the floor, she deliberately bent over, exposing obviously soaked folds to Nadine’s stare. 

Nadine broke.  She pushed herself up, intent on touching the beautiful woman in front of her.  Before she could reach the end of the bed, Chloe righted herself, turned back and placed her hands on Nadine’s shoulders.  She swooped down and kissed Nadine back into submission, lowering their bodies back to the bed.  Nadine could feel Chloe’s hands working feverishly to undo her belt, and she lifted her hips to assist her.  Chloe was able to get her pants and underwear over her hips, but only pushed them down to her knees.  Need pulsed through her and she went to push them further down as Chloe placed her hand over Nadine’s mound, pressing her fingers in deep.

Nadine wasn’t sure who groaned deeper as Chloe explored her soaked excitement. 

“Holy shit Nadine.”

That was the last thing Nadine was able to process as Chloe pushed two fingers into her and palmed her clit, starting a hard firm pace.  Nadine flexed her legs, trying to give Chloe more room and felt her pants start to tear.  Chloe gasped and drove harder.  Hips shaking, Nadine felt the pressure in her come back swiftly as Chloe lowered her head and sucked hard at her corded neck.  Her hands dug into Chloe’s back, as her heels sunk into the mattress.  The sensations were overwhelming and she whimpered; the sound as foreign to her as it must have been to Chloe.  The feel of Chloe insider her and above her had her at the edge embarrassingly fast.  She could feel every part of Chloe’s fingers as she clenched down on the pleasant intrusion. 

Leaving her neck, Chloe panted as she looked down at Nadine, “Christ china.  Please come for me, I want to see you come.”

That did it.  At Chloe’s heated request, Nadine came hard.  Throwing her head back and crying out into the room, she distantly heard her pants finally give out as her legs locked and she arched into Chloe.  Chloe slowed her pace, coming to a stop, but remaining inside of her.  Chloe lowered her body to lie alongside Nadine, softly kissing all the available skin in front of her. 

Breathing deeply, Nadine came down slowly to the feel of Chloe’s delicate kisses along her sternum and neck.  Gathering herself, she reached down, threading her fingers through Chloe’s hair and pulled her up for a heart stopping kiss.  She was brought back to the immediate moment as Chloe flexed her wrist, dragging her fingers along her sensitized walls.  Arching her hips, she reached down and grabbed Chloe’s arm, knowing how easy it would be to let Chloe continue, but she wanted her turn to enjoy Chloe fully.  Breaking away from the kiss, she took in Chloe’s flushed face.  “You would try to steal another.”

Not missing a beat, Chloe responded, “I’m a thief love, can you blame me?”  Chloe’s face turned serious suddenly.  She pulled her fingers slowly out of Nadine’s heat and pushed herself higher.  Distracted by the abrupt empty feeling, she almost missed the feeling of Chloe stretching herself over her completely, covering her body with her own.  Chloe grabbed her chin and tilted her head, exposing the burn streak across her check.  She leaned down and feathered kisses along the mark.  Nadine could feel the concern in her movements, taken immediately back to the cabin and the same gentle touch as she had cared for the wound.  The very reason she knew she would never be able to leave the woman currently laying across her.  Chloe released her chin and stopped, satisfied that she had covered the mark.  She looked into the honey brown eyes below her.  “Promise me that you won’t ever take a stupid risk like that again.”

Nadine ran her hands along Chloe’s back in what she hoped was a soothing gesture.  “As long as you promise you will not go silent on me again.”

Chloe gave her a quick kiss and quirked her lip, “Oh china, I don’t see myself being able to be silent with you.” Wrapping her hand around the nape of Chloe’s neck, Nadine brought her down for another kiss and rolled them so Chloe was underneath her.  Her feet became entangled in the remnants of her pants.  Cursing, she pushed herself up and quickly dislodged herself from the tattered cloth.  Hearing light laughter, she looked down and saw Chloe’s hand over her mouth trying very hard to keep silent. 

Fighting her own laughter at Chloe’s mirth, she schooled her features to scowl down at gorgeous woman below her.  “That was your fault.”

“You are not going to get me to apologize about that.”  At that, Nadine arched an eyebrow and seized both of Chloe’s wrists.  Chloe fought slightly, just enough to test the resistance Nadine had on her wrists.  Realizing that she was truly pinned, she looked up at Nadine. “If I would have known this was on the table, I would have packed for this trip better.”

The possibility of having access to a full array of toys and a willing Chloe underneath her made her hands flex.  Chloe hissed and pushed her hips up into her pelvis.  Fearing that she was misreading the situation in her excitement, she loosened her grip and quietly asked, “Not too much is it?”

Chloe huffed and arched her hips again.  “Nadine? I think you can get away with a lot more than that.”  Nadine ground down into her and tightened her hands again.  Chloe looked up under lowered lashes, biting her bottom lip. 

Nadine felt intense need shoot through her again at that look.  Anticipation, powerful desire, and the most impactful, complete trust, were all staring up at her.  Still, she hesitated, “I thought you liked control?”

Flexing again, almost more to confirm rather than test, Chloe’s arms remained at her sides.  “Normally I do.  Doesn’t seem too important here with you.” Nadine let out a long exhale, trying desperately to manage her response.  Chloe had other ideas, “Besides, it’s a good test run for what I’ve got ready to go at home.” 

Nadine felt everything in her clench.  Hard. The woman underneath was literally everything she wanted and yet she was offering more.  “Fok Chloe!”

With a cheshire smile, Chloe retorted, “Kinda the idea here love.”  Encouraged by her response, Nadine removed her hands from Chloe’s wrists, and interlocked their hands.  She raised both of their hands above Chloe’s head and lowered herself between Chloe’s legs and lavished her neck with attention.  Exhilarated by the gasps coming from Chloe, she found all the hidden spots that caused Chloe to arch into her.  As Chloe reached the point where her hips were continually moving, Nadine released her hands and moved lower.  Tracing her hands slowly down her arms, she trailed her spread fingertips around the slopes of her breasts and watched Chloe’s reaction.  Seeing Chloe arch her neck and bite her lip confirmed her choice.  Nadine teased with her fingers and her mouth, loving every part of Chloe’s chest except her nipples, coming closer and closer, but never touching directly.  Panting heavily, Chloe looked down, “Nadine, I swear to-“

Nadine took that moment and licked from the underside of her right breast, over the nipple, swirled around it, and then immediately sucked it in her mouth before softly worrying it with her teeth.  Chloe practically howled, her hands instantaneously coming down and locking behind her head to keep her where she was.  Moving to her other side, she gave the same attention to her other peak.  Chloe’s body was continuously undulating at this point and Nadine could feel the heat coming off of her with every movement.  Caught between the euphoria she was feeling at the reactions she was causing in Chloe and intrinsically knowing that she was experiencing the same heady rush of wanting more now, Nadine moved lower on the bed, positioning herself directly in front of Chloe’s hips. 

If she thought Chloe was wet when she lowered her pants, she was positively dripping now. Every part of her was slick and swollen, spreading from her arousal.  Nadine suppressed the urge to bury her face in directly, instead looking up at Chloe who was staring down in eagerness, chest heaving.  Keeping eye contact, she lowered her face until she was hovering directly above, but not touching.  Chloe cursed quietly, then entreated Nadine quietly, “Please touch me Nadine…..”  Closing her eyes, Nadine swiped her flatted tongue up, completely covering Chloe’s outer lips, but not giving any firm pressure.  Groaning loudly, Chloe arched into her.  At that first taste, Nadine was undone.  She burrowed in deeper, wrapping her left arm under Chloe’s hip, opening Chloe up more and allowing her right hand to trace over her pouting lips before pushing two fingers in.  Chloe became unglued in her grasp, moaning and whimpering and Nadine started a slow rhythm.  Locking her arm, she prevented most of the movement, enough to allow her mouth and tongue to dance along Chloe’s clit. 

Chloe’s wetness was everywhere, coating Nadine’s hand as she started to mewl, jogging her hips.  Sensing she was already close, Nadine waited for an outstroke and pushed a third finger in and sucked hard on her clit.  Chloe became unleashed, screaming for the ceiling and clawing every part of Nadine she could reach.  Nadine rode out Chloe’s peak, easing her movements and the pressure of her mouth as she came down from her high. 

Breathing deeply, Chloe managed to gasp out, “God china, I’m sorry, normally I last a lot longer than this.”

Nadine moved slowly so she was kissing the inside of Chloe’s thigh as she looked up at her. Still feeling Chloe’s silken heat flutter over her fingers, she retorted, “Don’t worry, we’re not done.”  Chloe’s eyes widened slightly at Nadine’s impish grin.  Without warning, Nadine started a determined pace, flexing her fingers so they scrapped and pulled at Chloe’s walls. 

Chloe arched her back off the bed, “Christ!” Undeterred, Nadine continued to flutter kisses along Chloe’s thighs, entranced by the visual of her fingers plunging and withdrawing from Chloe.  Gasping, Chloe admonished her even through her pleasure, “Who’s stealing extra turns now?”

Nadine slowed her pace, shallowly thrusting while raising herself up to be directly over Chloe.  “Call it payback for my destroyed clothes.  But, I can stop if you really want me to.” 

Chloe narrowed her eyes into a glare as she grabbed Nadine’s shoulders.  “Don’t you dare stop now.”  At that encouragement, Nadine resumed her hard pace, exalting in Chloe’s eyes rolling up as they shut and her body arching to hers.  Chloe’s hands wandered everywhere, trying to ground herself in the moment and Nadine.  Nadine lost herself in Chloe, trying to absorb and imprint this moment as much as she could.  The feel of Chloe surrounding her fingers, Chloe alternating between digging her fingers into her and scrapping her nails along her back and arms, the look of her flushed, hair in complete disarray, gasping her name and cursing as she rode her hand.  All of it was everything and yet somehow more than anything Nadine had been able to imagine. 

Lost in her feelings and emotions, Nadine almost missed when Chloe moved her hand down.  Nadine gasped as Chloe traced her hand long her side and then quickly plunged it between her legs, frantically seeking out and rubbing Nadine’s clit in frantic circles.  Nadine fought to keep her arm from collapsing and falling onto Chloe at the sudden touch. 

Both of them frantically pushing each other, it became a race to make each other climax.  Nadine was determined to hold out, wanting Chloe to tumble over.  She tried to focus on what she was doing to Chloe, which only intensified the overwhelming pleasure that was washing over her.  It was of no use, she was helpless to the feelings that Chloe was conjuring in her through her touch and through the feel of her. 

Chloe was like a wild thing under her.  Panting and gasping, she pleaded, “Please Nadine, I can’t hold out much longer.”

Clenching her teeth, Nadine felt the telltale flutter around her fingers and the felt her own body give up resisting and joined Chloe as she tumbled over the edge.  Her cries mingled with Chloe’s as she collapsed on top of the lithe woman underneath her.  Removing her hand, she tried to push herself off to the side, aware of her weight bearing down on Chloe.  Chloe had other ideas as she quickly pulled her own hand away and locked her arms around Nadine’s shoulders, effectively keeping her trapped on top of Chloe. 

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, neither of them wanting to disturb this moment.  Nadine indulged herself for a moment and hugged Chloe impossibly close, kissing her neck before moving up and offering a tender kiss.  Chloe responded and hugged her back, kissing Nadine with equal tenderness back.  Breaking apart, the both got caught up looking at each other.  Entranced by the storm grey eyes looking back at her, Nadine cupped Chloe’s face, thumb tracing lightly along her cheekbone.  Nothing she had ever experienced came close to what she was feeling in this moment.  She could see the same awe reflected back to her in Chloe’s expression and it humbled her.  Nadine knew in that moment that she would have endured more than the past two weeks if she would have known this is where they would have ended up.  She would endure anything to be here in this moment.

Chloe smiled, almost shyly, at her.  The normally uninhibited thief was also at a loss for words.  As Nadine pushed herself over to her back, Chloe followed her and threw a leg over Nadine’s hips and maintained full body contact.  Cuddling in close, Chloe tucked her head into Nadine’s shoulder, fingertips tracing along her stomach.  Relishing in the close contact, Nadine’s hand automatically started up their slow pattern along Chloe’s back.  She was instantly reminded of all the nights they had spent almost exactly like this, drifting off to sleep together, wishing for the intimacy they now had.  Nadine flexed her leg, bringing up the blanket high enough to grab with her hand, then pulled it overtop both of them.  Lulled to relaxation by Chloe’s even breathing, the touch of her hand, and their closeness, Nadine felt her eyelids grow heavy and her body succumb to chronic exhaustion that had been dogging her for the past two weeks.  Everything was finally right where it was supposed to be. 

Right as she entered into that blissful moment between wakefulness and sleep, Chloe’s voice drifted up to her.

“You get to deal with Elena.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
